nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Greece
Trigger Warnings * Racism * Substance Abuse * Sexual Deviancy * The Third World Greece Greece is a faraway land in the NaziBroZ Universe. It has a Mediterranean Climate and enjoys warm weather for much of the year. However, it has recently been involved in economic downfall, due to high interest loans from George Adugadugwengo. Cripple's Greek Adventure After receiving the week's benefits, Danny Layton decided he would go on a trip to Greece, as he had been working very hard as the CEO of Cripple Corporation for the past few months, and had recently wrote a transcript for the second movie. Leaving The Thread behind, Danny went on a Greek Adventure. Fans speculate that Cripple's Greek Adventure could be post-foreshadowing for Danny's Gaming Journey, although most fans agree this is just an issue of hindsight. Before leaving, he contacted the Resistance, Ben Croft, and Jack Higgins, with the message: I'm getting on the plane. See you fuckers in Greece. Why Danny contacted the Resistance as well as Ben, a Nazi, as well as simultaneously contacting Jack, leader of the Kush ''organisation is unknown, but speculation suggests it was an attempt to trap his enemies. Unfortunately, Danny did not forsee that the rest of the Thread did not live on benefits like he did, nor did they get Diabeetus Living Allowance either. Danny landed at 1AM GMT, and proceeded to text Ben again asking for him to tell a story. Ben, triggered by this, began to explain why Reverse Racism was the biggest issue facing trans-black-nazi-pansexual panda's in today's society. Later that day Danny encountered his parents for the first time since he was younger. This triggered a deep emotional response from him, and he ran into Greasy Joe's burger bar to try and play Hearthstone to help him calm down. However, Danny realized that the internet in Greece is pretty shit, like 200kb/s or something, and this made him sad. He managed to get into a game, however, Hearthstone's servers crashed due to Danny's ping being 9 Billion. Even if he would have managed to get into a game with Alexander, he would have been destroyed anyway, thanks to his OP Zoolock Priest Deck with Voltron and Dr. Boom Legendaries. Anyway, whilst Alexander and Jack Schofield proceeded to binge-watch Game of Thrones for the night, Danny was distraught with not only his family appearing, but also his withdrawal symptoms from Hearthstone. Danny decided his best solution was to get happiness, straight from the bottle. In the bar however, he was greeted by a group of Autists who challenged Danny to a round of Magic. Danny, having much experience with Autists, decided to let them win, knowing he may trigger Autism any second if he angered so many at once. However, after about an hour and a half, Fred from ITV weather, recently released on bail, appeared at the table, and offered to buy shots for everyone. He invited Danny to come to his Villa in the hills the next night, and Danny accepted, before going back to Greasy Joe's Burger Bar to eat some food. After a few Diabetic fits, Danny went back to his room, to find that unfortunately, being benefit scrounging scrubs at heart, the Layton family had settled in his Hotel room, much to his dismay. Triggered, Danny went back downstairs to the bar. Being light and mainstream as fuck, Danny ordered a coke and Vodka from the bartender, discontent with anything that wouldn't immediately release toxins into both his liver and bloodstream. However, upon looking around the bar, he realized that Fred and the other underage Autists had disappeared. Knowing that Fred had previously been convicted of child sex crimes, Danny assumed they had gone to his house for a sleepover, and thought nothing of it. The Bartender, Rakki, decided to jump on the bar and begin shouting his own name, scaring many of the customers. Assuming he was Autistic and had Terminal Dyslexia, Danny quickly left to avoid any further confrontation. Upon finding his room, Danny realized that his family had left after wrecking the place, and had made off with all of his benefits, angering him immensely. The next morning, Hotel Staff asked him to leave, because they believed he had trashed his own room. Knowing he had nowhere else to go, he decided to make the journey to Fred's house in the hills. Before long it was dark, and Danny was closing in on Fred's house. However, as he walked up the road, a Down Syndrome child drove past on a pink bicycle with a copy of the ''Daily Mail ''and proceeded to slap Danny in the face with it, calling him a cunt as he drove away. Unphased, Danny came up on Fred's drive, and knocked on the door. After 2 more attempts, Danny wondered why Fred wasn't in, and decided to jump the fence into his back garden, as all sane people would do. As he came upon the back patio doors, he heard muffled voices from inside, and he could make out one particular line: ''On Todays Forecast... My dick. Category:Lore Category:God Tier